Reunions and Ruinations
by sdliddo
Summary: A B5 MacrossDYRL Gunbuster Xover. The Earth is embroiled in a war with the relentless Minbari. Death and destruction is the future of Earth if nothing is to change. A prayer is sent to the heavens above for a miracle to save humanity. An answer is given.


**Reunions and Ruinations**

Well... i guess this is it. Version 1 of my little idea. hope you people like it. It certainly was a pain to make it.

sdliddo

Reunions and Ruinations  
A B5Macross DYRLGunbuster Crossover  
by: sdliddo

Prologue:

-----------------------------------  
Journey to the Center of the Galaxy

Alyt Lonar watched in undisguised glee as his battle group of 5 sharlins and 10 tinashi swept through space in tight formation towards another human colony world. His ship's sensors had found the piddling human resistance the world had hastily put up to defend itself against his ships. His smile turned into a sneer of contempt as he ordered his ships to halt five light minutes away from the assembled Earth ships.

"Allow them their chance to fire at our ships." He ordered, his voice filled with sarcasm.

No human ship could properly lock onto their ships with their stealth mode activated. It was to their everlasting shame that the only time the humans had hit a Minbari ship was the very ship that had carried their great leader, Dukhat. In a single instant, they had lost their leader and to many Minbari eyes, they had been shamed by the incident. The Minbari, chosen people of the Vorlons and one of oldest of the Younger Races, had been humiliated by a race that had recently learned to traverse the stars. To the Warrior Caste, it was a supreme insult that needed to be addressed. They had failed in their duty to protect Dukhat and for that, the humans would pay with their deaths.

The humans had repeatedly sent peace envoys to stop the war but those had been returned to their government dead. Nothing would stop this war of vengeance from being fulfilled to its fullest extent.

No one race had lifted a hand to help the humans as it was meant to be. They knew their place and to interfere in their holy war would invite swift repercussions on their own people. The humans would stand alone until the very end when the Minbari would finally burn their home world to dust.

Laughing silently, Alyt Lonar cast a baleful look as the Earth Force ships closed to their deaths.

High above another dimensional place, she watched the humans bravely challenge the Minbari ships despite the futility of it all. Above the planet, the few evacuation ships that Earth Alliance had managed to scrape up to evacuate the civilians labored mightily to get every single person out of the colony.

She knew it would not be enough.

Nothing would ever be enough unless something was done to stop this atrocity.

She knew what she was doing was against what her people had sworn. Interference by ascended races was forbidden. Events of past mistakes had nearly destroyed the universe long ago and only due to the interference of one race had saved the universe from destroying itself – permanently.

War had erupted amongst the ascended races and there was precious little anyone else could do about it. Countless younger races found themselves unwitting pawns in that war. Death and destruction had swallowed up the entire universe as ascended and younger races tore into each other with equal abandon.

For thousands of years, the universe writhed with the unrelenting flames of war.

In a small unremarkable system, Humanity had risen up to the stars and challenged the "Gods" in Heaven.

What had happened after that changed the universe forever.

Humanity, as a whole, was an unremarkable species. Humans were physically weak. They lived very short lives. They did not possess any kind of useful evolutionary traits or enhancements like many other species. They were a rather disturbingly average race with a penchant for running into trouble. Humans certainly lacked a lot of things that would allow it to successfully carve its name across the stars but that did not deter them from trying.

And try they did and the universe trembled before their unrelenting spirit.

No other race had dared to challenge the elder races but the humans did and won.

Humanity would pay the price for that but in return had managed to single-handedly save an entire universe from extinction.

Her people were the lone survivor of that forgotten war. It was a war that had nearly destroyed the universe. Their survival had been possible because of humanity's sacrifice.

Humanity had died as a race to save the universe from total destruction.

Project Re-Genesis.

That had been their ace in the hole. A last ditch effort to save a dying universe from the madness of war. Revert everything back to the beginning of time and start from there. It was insane. Foolish. But it was one that humans had deemed doable. How they had managed to even create the technology for such an ambitious plot defied all conventional logic.

But they managed to do it anyway.

And the universe died and was reborn.

Everyone and everything had been wiped out – save for her people.

It would take billions of years before the universe would fully mature once more and start to bear life. Many of her people had succumbed to madness during that time and those that had lived through that ordeal had learned the truth of their survival.

Whatever it was, no one was forthcoming with answers. In a way, she guessed it was for the better. Her people had matured during that time of isolation. By the time newer races had started to spring up all across the universe, her people had decided to watch and do nothing.

As time went by, her people had once again discovered humanity flourishing in a far away sector of space. Intrigued by the race that had managed the impossible, they had watched and observed humanity.

Again, their perplexing tendencies were readily apparent. It vexed her people to no end trying to understand how such a species could have done so impossible a feat.

Her people had then agreed to conduct an experiment. They moved a portion of humanity onto worlds located in separate galaxies and terraformed entire solar systems to look like their home system.

The Council wanted to understand humanity. To get an idea of what really made humans so dangerous. What they discovered was just how alike their two races were. From then on, her people had adopted a policy of non-interference to the humans and all other species.

All they would do was watch and see how humanity would develop.

Humanity showed hidden promise and her people would see to it they would be given the chance to develop it.

But in this sector of space, humanity was being wiped out one by one by the Minbari. And despite the gallantry the humans had shown, it was not going to be enough to turn the tide of this war. Once she had done nothing to prevent these humans from being dragged into that reprehensible pissing contest by the Vorlons and the Shadows.

To ignore this would be tantamount to failure.

She knew the risks.

She knew the price she would pay for doing this.

She did not give a damn.

She had failed these people once before.

She would not do so again…. even if it meant sacrificing her own life for them.

In another galaxy far far away...

This was the culmination of all their years of struggle against the aliens that had savaged his people for so long. Today would mark the end of that struggle. Over twenty-two thousand ships formed a circular shield around the impressive oblong shaped structure that was their final ace in the hole.

It was called Buster Machine 3.

It was the ultimate culmination of human technology. It was the most powerful weapon humanity could ever hope to produce. This was their salvation against the near endless might of the space aliens that wanted nothing more than to remove humanity from existence.

Within this giant construct of alloy and shields lay the compressed form of the planet Jupiter. Compressed to the size of the moon, it lay at its very heart waiting for the activation sequence that would force Jupiter to collapse into a black hole capable of taking out an entire star system. And with it, the space aliens that had harassed humanity for so long.

Admiral of the Fleet, Tatsumi Tashiro, sighed tiredly.

"We can finally end this at last." he said quietly. "We can finally finish this war."

His First Officer nodded in agreement. The war had started out very badly for humanity. Faced with the knowledge of extinction, they had done their very best to stop it from happening. Humanity had risen to the challenge with their backs to the proverbial wall and with nothing else to lose.

But the cost had been great. Countless lives had been lost and more sure to come with what they had done to the planet Jupiter. The scientists had warned of possible destabilization of the entire solar system with the lost of Jupiter. They had predicted that they might loose the entire outer planets within the next century if nothing could be done to replace Jupiter.

On Earth, fixing up the ecological damage wrought by the black hole they had detonated so very close to the Solar System was proceeding slowly. Most fo the planet's resources had been concentrated on ship building and the monumental task of completing the Black Hole Bomb as many had called the Buster Machine 3.

"It has been a long and bloody war, Admiral Tashiro." the First Officer spoke. "Win or lose, no one can fault us for not trying."

"Hmp! I intend to win this battle! The sacrifices of those that died will not be in vain. We will finish this war that these aliens had started with us."

"But in doing so, we will be destroying another race to survive." countered the First Officer silently.

"The universe is a harsh mistress. We cannot pick and choose our fights. While I have entertained the possibility of trying to communicate with these aliens, such a luxury is something we cannot dare take when the possibility of outright extinction is sitting right on our very doorstep."

"Killed or be killed."

"Exactly."

Admiral Tashiro watched silently as his fleet prepared for this final battle. He turned to stare at the mission clock.

45 minutes until final implosion of the Jupiter core would commence.

"What is the status of the enemy?" he asked his sensor chief.

"They have increased their numbers to over eight billion. I can't get a clear lock on their numbers as they are occupying the entire area ahead of us."

"Do you believe in miracles?" he asked his First Officer.

"Not really." came the terse answer.

He moved his arm and swept it over the screen in front of them. "THIS is a miracle. At this short a range, they cannot hope to warp in."

Suddenly, the alarms blared.

"What is going on!" Admiral Tashiro yelled through the frantic blaring of the alarms.

"We are detecting warp out signatures, admiral!" came the shocked report from the sensors chief.

"That impossible!" thundered the First Office. "How can they warp at such a short distance."

Tens of thousands of bioships of varying sizes emerged from warp even as the defending ships tried to tighten their formation against the sudden influx of enemy ships. The humans could only stare in stunned horror as their carefully laden battle plans were shattered into pieces by the aliens even as the bioships surged towards their target.

"Enemy ships are converging on Buster Machine 3!" another operator announced in surprise.

A mixture of horror and dread fell across the admiral's face.

"They know!" he gasped out loud. "They are aware of the Buster Machine 3's true identity! Stop them! Order all ships to lock onto the enemy ships and destroy them all! Do not let a single one reach her!"

The alien ships moved towards their objective, ignoring the withering fire coming from the Super Excelion class ships that were blocking their way. Even as the front row of enemy ships died, the others behind it surged ahead, smashing through the blockading ships without missing a beat.

"Even the Super Excelion class cannot stop them, admiral!" a female operator reported in dismay. "Thirty seconds until they hit her shields!"

Everyone watched helplessly as ship after ship were blown away by the massed fire that were poured against the alien vessels. Countless ships died but they surged forward drawing ever closer to their objective.

Well over a third of the enemy ships had managed to bully their way through the withering curtain of fire the Earth Fleet poured over them relentlessly. The bioships rammed into their target but found their way blocked by some kind of shield. They tried to get through its shields but to no avail. But even that did not deter them from trying to complete their objective. Seeing no other recourse, the bioships self-destructed.

Thousands of leprous boils erupted all over the shields as the enemy bioships self-destructed. The explosions engulfed the Buster Machine for several seconds before it emerged without damage. The shields had somehow held despite the pounding it had taken. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief to see it survive.

Warning klaxons once again blared to life as millions more of enemy bioships exited warp and proceeded towards their target. It would appear that the enemy did know something about what humanity was planning.

"Don't' let them get close to their objective! Keep them away from it at all costs!" ordered Admiral Tashiro angrily. "Just keep them away from it for another 30 minutes!"

22 minutes until Final Implosion.

"The barrier has been broken!"

"Third and Fourth Enemy fleet warp out detected!" a sensor operator reported. "Enemy count is well over one hundred thousand!"

20 minutes until Final Implosion.

"The Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Twentieth, Twenty-fifth fleets TOTALLY DESTROYED!"

"We have suffered 20 percent loses on our mobile forces! Sizzler Teams are reporting 5 percent loses in their ranks! Gunbuster reports no loss in combat efficiency."

"Tenth, Eleventh, Twenty-Eighth Fleets DESTORYED!"

Admiral Tashiro watched silently at the mounting casualties on his fleet. Twenty more minutes!

"Attention all hands!" He began. "We must hold out for another twenty minutes! We must hold the line AT ALL COSTS!"

Space literally boiled in flames as the battles continuously escalated. Both sides traded fire with equal abandon. Missiles detonated continuously all across the battle line, bathing the entire area in a multitude of colors not so unlike that of fireworks. But unlike fireworks, people and ships died -- not by the tens or hundreds but by the thousands! The humans crewing the ships and its fighters knew what was at stake here. For here and now, they would sacrifice their lives to protect their salvation. They would continue to hold the line no matter the cost.

3 minutes until final implosion.

Space was littered with the dead and dying. The burned and melted composite alloys of Earth ships lay beside the charred wrecks of bioships. Death lay everywhere. Of the twenty-two thousand plus ships that guarded the Buster Machine 3, only two thousand plus ships remained with varying degrees of battle damage. Earth Fleet's mobile forces had suffered even more, losing over ninety-five percent of their fighters and almost seventy percent of the Sizzler squadrons.

Buster Machine 1 and 2 remained operational if a bit battle scarred.

Buster Machine 3 had survived but not without massive damage to its armored shell.

Admiral Tashiro sagged into his seat as he viewed the damage from the most recent battle. Twenty-seven minutes had stretched to eternity and beyond as his people had struggled to defend themselves and the Buster Machine 3 from outright annihilation.

And now it was almost over.

"Status on the Buster Machine 3?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Operational. System OK. Countdown timer T-minus 90 seconds."

"Give the order to retrieve our people. Get everyone within the ships and prepare to retreat."

20 seconds to Final Implosion.

"Sensors are detecting the approach of the enemy main fleet. Estimated numbers are well over a billion ships." one of the sensor techs reported.

"T-minus 10 seconds to implosion. All forces are ready to warp out on your command, admiral."

The seconds counted down ever so slowly. Eternity measured in seconds felt like forever as the countdown timer finally stopped at exactly 00:00:00:000.

Everyone held their breath as they watched and waited. Suddenly and without warning, sensors all over the ship registered the chain reactions occurring within the massive construct as it slowly began spiraling towards its intended task.

"We have confirmation!" a jubilant voice announced. "Jupiter Core has reached final stage collapse! It worked! We have gravity implosion and sensors are detecting it to be maturing rapidly into a black hole!"

"All ships! Initiate warp! We have to get out of here before the entire area collapses! "Admiral Tashiro ordered.

Two thousand six hundred ships warped out of the area; leaving behind the shattered wrecks of well over eight thousand ships and its crew. The crew of the surviving ships stood in attention, saluting the brave men and women who had sacrificed their lives for their people.

Today would mark the end of the war they had unwittingly found themselves into. But the cost of winning that war was staggering. Humanity had lost well over a billion human lives in this war -- all of whom came from the military.

Over sixty percent of the casualty were pilots -- and they were barely out of their teens.

The damage done to the solar system was incredible. Most of the outer planets were heavily damaged from the fighting. Jupiter had been sacrificed to fuel the Black Hole Bomb. They were lucky that Earth had been spared from major damage but even that paled to what had been done to the solar system.

But all that was now over. The survivors were going home -- or so they thought they were.

Little did they know that they had just been drafted to help another group of humans and save them and their Earth from outright extinction.

No rest for the weary indeed.

September 25, 2016.

The huge colony ship, Megaroad-01 and her Zentradi escorts cruised at a leisurely pace of .10c. Space -- apparently in the center of the Milky Way Galaxy -- was white instead of the usual blackness of space. Space all around them glittered with the brilliant twinkling of stars and the ethereal glow of the dense gases and particles that permeated the entire region.

The scientists onboard the Megaroad-01 were having a field day cataloguing the entire event nonstop. The holodome had been turned off to allow everyone within the city to view the spectacle.

Misa stared out of the thick transparent bubble of the command bridge and could not help but be entranced by the scenery. The entire area was bathed in a soft white glow while multi-colored streams of gases flowed like energetic torrents of waters all around them.

Their sensors had spotted a viable system close to the center of the Milky Way galaxy. Long-range scans showed that there were three planets well within the liquid water zone. If they were lucky, it would mean at least one of those three planets would be enough to properly support the eighty thousand plus civilians that lived within the massive five kilometer colony ship.

Misa had high hopes that this would be the end of their journey. While the Megaroad-01 boasted a very spacious colony section which allowed her colonists to live their lives in privacy and comfort, it would be nice to have a planet to call home after nearly four years in space.

Their travels had not been without its incidents. As advanced as their fold drives were, it simply would not do to use it all the time since they were supposed to map out their journey and to provide maps of the areas they passed in order for UN Spacey to begin forwarding other colonists to promising sectors within their projected course.

It was UN Spacey's plan to spread humanity as far out as possible to ensure that humanity would not be wiped out so easily. After the events of Space War 1, it was decided to scatter humanity as far out as deemed possible without sacrificing security.

Out of the survivors of the final battle against Bodolza's fleet, those that chose to remain with them had tried to live with them. It had been a rough start but it was to be expected. When the Megaroad-01 colony ship had been completed, many of the Zentradi's that had not elected to micronize themselves to human proportions had elected to join the first colony ship on their trek to space.

Over a hundred Zentradi ships had followed them in their journey along with two Nupetiet-Vergnitzs class Command Battleships as well as four Meltrandi Dreadnaughts. Another of the curious thing that had begun shaping the Zentradi society were the females insisting to be called Meltrandi as opposed to simply being called Zentradi.

At least they didn't fight over the distinction.

Humanity would have fought over it just for the heck of it.

Midway through their journey, they had encountered a large fleet of Meltrandi ships patrolling the system they had folded into. Surprise had been total. It was only through sheer luck, the presence of their Lieutenant Commander Mirina, the Megaroad's Chief Tactical Officer and only micronized Meltrandi on the command bridge, and a lot of fast talking did they manage to get out of that situation without having to fire a shot.

The fleet that was picketing the system was one of those splinter groups that had originally been part of the fleet that had participated in the near destruction of Earth. Of course, the fact that it was the very same fleet that Mirina had been a part of most of her life. To say that the commander of the fleet was also her closest companion during the old days was quite the surprise. Luckily, that was the one thing that had worked to their advantage. Going up against a well-armed fleet especially with a colony ship – a well-armed colony ship escorted by over a hundred Zentradi ships – did nothing to assuage the feeling of helplessness when being surrounded by the enemy.

Things had somehow worked out and they had managed to somehow convince the Fleet Commander that humanity was not some kind of contagious virus that needed to be removed from the universe at large. It was a close call to be sure but somehow Misa never expected that a diplomatic coup would include her Chief Operations Officer Mirina slugging it out with the Fleet Command with the Valkyrie just to get the point across that despite her micronian size, she could still beat the crap out of the Fleet Commander who incidentally was her best friend.

With Zentradi females, such ties carried far deeper meanings.

They had managed to get out of that little pickle without any more additional problems – save for the fact that the Fleet Commander decided to join Misa's little convoy as they traversed the stars to find a suitable home for eighty thousand colonists – a third being micronized Zentradi and their rapidly expanding progeny.

The Megaroad 01 now had well over three hundred ships – two thirds belonging to the Meltrandi – to escort it to their destination.

She hoped that their new destination did not include another bout with Zentradi fleets. God knew she was kind of tired of just how BIG the entire Zentradi fleet really was. Then again, considering that the Protoculture race had created the Zentradi as their main offensive line to conquer the entire region as well as to police controlled space, it was logical to assume many other fleets still roamed the galaxy. Records regarding the Protoculture race were spotty at best and what information the Zentradi had did little to answer the questions regarding the supposed genetic enhancements the Protoculture race had done to humanity.

Misa sighed as took her mind off her impromptu reminiscence and watched the tactical plot in front of her. All ships in her command had relayed their combat readiness as they prepared for that one final fold into the outskirts of the system they were moving towards. Despite reassurances from the probes that they had sent to the system, Misa made sure her people were ready to pounce on anything that might threaten them as they came out of spacefold.

"Ready girls?" Misa asked her command crew.

"All boards read green, Admiral." Commander Claudia La Salle, Chief Weapons officer informed her.

"Long range scans confirms flight path is clear. My systems read green." Andrea Kurov, Chief Communication officer reported in a clear crystalline voice normally suited for a musical rather than bridge duty.

"All civilian personnel are accounted for within the shelters, Admiral. Colony area is clear." Melissa de Macro, Chief Operations Officer reported. "All internal blast doors are sealed. All active duty personnel have reported to their assigned duty stations. We are good to go."

"All ships reporting their readiness to initiate space fold." Miyuki Ayase, Chief Communications officer reported.

"The Fleet is ready, Admiral. All ships have completed Defense Formation Alpha. All Systems are go." Mirina DeCobray reported. "Awaiting your orders to execute fold."

Admiral Misa Hayase-Ichijo nodded.

"All ships execute fold.!"

Space all around them began to shimmer as three hundred plus ships began to initiate fold sequence. The massive spacefold engines powered up generating a massive gravitic field that surrounded the ships in a near impenetrable bubble of gravitic distortion that protected the ships from what was happening to the space around the bubble.

The gravitational forces that began warping space outside the bubbles reached its peak and suddenly, the bubbles collapsed, taking with it the ships that generated that bubble in a flash of rainbow-hued light.

In another part of the dimensional strata of the universe, a young elfin female was making the final adjustments to the system that would catapult the two armadas to the beleaguered corner of the universe where another analogue version of the Sol System was fighting for its own survival against the Vorlons' pet race, the Minbari.

She could not help but smile as she imagined the looks of utter dismay on those uppity Minbari and their childish Vorlon masters.

Humming a little tune, she turned her attention back to the necessary task of getting those ships to their destination.

It won't be long now. The Megaroad and her sister ships would be the first to make contact with the Earth Alliance. It would take longer for the Eltrium and her fleets to reach EA Earth due to the relativistic effects of their warp drive systems.


End file.
